


It's A Beautiful World

by orphan_account



Category: Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (Band)
Genre: Attraction, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Kissing, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel has had his eyes set on Charlotte, the member of his band who speaks the French dialogue, for some time, and rehearsing for a show one night, she sings her lines, and Noel is captivated to the point of forgetting to play after her part. Later on they meet in a narrow hallway, and they end up kissing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last night on twitter someone asked who was going to write a fic about Noel and Charlotte, not one to turn down a challenge, I nominated myself.

"...C'est juste la fin du monde," the last words in Charlotte's speech about it being 'just the end of the world.' It had been perfect for this song, only, when Charlotte sang, it sounded like the beginning of a new world. Noel had adored this woman from the start! The fact that she insisted on playing her scissors instead of shakers like Noel's brother or anything else, was quite charming, and eventually, a turn on.

He wondered if it was simply the accent, her unique way of dressing, or sleek retro haircut. Maybe it was a combination of all of those things, or just her smile alone. Either way, he had just lost his cue to play, and the band was grumbling about having to start the song over. Charlotte just smiled with glossed lips and glimpsed at Noel through her thick fringe. She had no problem starting over, her part made her the star of the song.

Later, after rehearsal, he bumped into her in a narrow hallway, as they were playing in an older venue, that Noel didn't even believe was up to code, not that he cared, especially at this moment. Each trying to get passed, Charlotte was laughing while Noel was 3 shades of pink, making one of his awkward smiles. Charlotte's pulse began to race upon seeing him, and he felt powerless, a rare feeling. 

"Erm, Charlotte, I, I'm sorry we had to play "It's A Beautiful World" over again, I just..."Noel was at a loss for words. Moving in closer, she touched Noel's face and in her seductive French accent, she replied, "No, non, do not be sorry. I could do it over and over as many times as you asked of me. I am the focus, I am a star with all eyes on me in that moment. I find it almost...arousing." Her words were soft but firm, the last word a whisper." Noel felt chills go down his spine, and his cock throb. Then he did something he thought he would never do. He reached and ran his fingers through Charlotte's soft brown hair, and then turned to kiss her. She did not shy away, and in fact, deepened the kiss, their mouths eventually devouring each other's.

Noel then felt a sharp pain against his thigh, which surprised him. Breaking the kiss, he asked, "Charlotte are those yer scissors or are ye just happy te see me?" Both laughed, and then they saw Gem come along, needing to get through. He gave Noel a look as he'd been wondering about the two, and their body language. Not saying a word, however, he moved on. Charlotte covered her mouth and let out a small laugh, Noel felt a sigh of relief, knowing he had received that perfect kiss, before Gem saw. 

Both smiled, then, and went on about their business. Noel knew if his wife ever found out, she would take him for all he had, as well as their children. If he and Charlotte did have an affair, they could tell no one. Though this was like playing roulette, he could not ignore his desires.


	2. C'est juste la fin du monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noe and Charlotte meet up in Noel's hotel room where they cannot get enough of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has heterosexual sex in graphic detail. If you don't want to read about that, go read the first chapter again.

On stage, the band played "It's A Beautiful World" for the audience, and when Charlotte sang in French, once again, Noel was captivated. Happily, he did not miss his cue to start playing again, and continuing on, he sang as if serenading his French band mate, giving his all. In the back of his mind he knew that he used to sing these songs with Sara in mind, but they were growing distant. Charlotte always had a glossy lipped smile and foreign charm that he had warmed up to, even more so lately. 

During the encore, Noel decided he would hand Charlotte a key card to his room, so much chaos would be going on, he was sure no one would see. He figured if she excepted, it meant she felt the same, and if not, he would back off, feeling foolish. It wouldn't be the first time Noel's pride had been hurt, but he would never let you know just how many times.

Finished, the house lights went down, and he put his guitar up. Backstage, Noel had some water, and then a beer. People were going in and out, some sat and talked, others were close friends who wanted more privacy to talk. When Noel found the chance, he slipped Charlotte the key card, her dominant hand holding a glass of wine. Shoving it in her pocket, she beamed a smile at Noel, and felt beads of perspiration form like dew on her skin, just as she was trying to cooling off from the show.

"Ye did great tonight, like you do every night." Charlotte blushed, knowing she did well, but liking to hear the words from her boss anyway. She nodded and ran her finger's through her hair. In doing this, Noel could see her perfect complexion. She was so refreshingly beautiful with only lip gloss and a bit of mascara on. His wife wore more than a newscaster and it took ages to put on, and take off. He wished she would go without more often, but he would never ask. Charlotte just naturally knew she didn't need that stuff, and she was a star, just as he was. 

Lowering his voice, Noel told Charlotte they should take separate taxis even though they were going to the same hotel. He also told her to go ahead and go straight to his room, he would follow, and she could let him in. She nodded and smiled, heat rising between her thighs. She wondered how good of a lover Noel would be, considering she had heard that before he married, he'd had many girlfriends. Noel, kept his hands in his lap, already becoming aroused and excited. 

When there were less people, Noel urged Charlotte to get a taxi and fulfill their plan. When she got up, Noel's eyes traced her figure, and rested on her arse as she walked out. He wondered what she liked, naked, and if she had any kinks. They could discuss that in bed, for the first time they had each other, he wanted to be on top thrusting into her and gazing upon her face. Looking around, Noel grabbed his jacket and carried it in such a way so no one could see his tented trousers. 

He waved at a few stragglers and then got a taxi of his own. Once at the hotel, he practically ran to the lift, and went up to his room. Lightly knocking on his door, Charlotte opened in and let him in. He threw his coat on the chair, and then saw that his beautiful scissor player was in nothing but her knickers and in her hand, her scissors. Noel got closer, and held her breasts in his palms. They were perfect, and when he ran his thumbs over her nipples, she brought her lips to his, just as they had done in the hall. 

Tongues teasing, their lips became slick with saliva and lip gloss, until Noel broke the kiss. "Gotta get outta these clothes.." Noel stuttered, hands unsteady. He walked over to the bed and undid his trousers, quickly pulling them off, as well as everything else. Naked, Charlotte could see his large hard erection and licked her lips. She then ran her tongue along the open scissors before using them to snip the fabric of her knickers. As they dropped to the floor, Noel could see her well groomed pubic hair. Charlotte put the scissors on a nearby table, and walked over to the bed.

Somehow, Noel ended up on his back, Charlotte mounting him. Pinning his left shoulder she fingered herself and then pressed her fingers to Noel's lips for him to taste. He gladly did and he told her he wanted more. "Lay on your back, or sit on me fuckin face, but I want that pussy." Charlotte like the idea of being in control, so she scoot up, and rested her slick twat over Noel's mouth. He grabbed her to hold steady, and began tonguing her labia and licking and sucking her clit. She went from the silent girl he once knew, to crying out words in French he'd never heard, body writhing. Charlotte grabbed her own tits and massaged the nipples as Noel continued. She entered an endless state of orgasm, saliva and her juices coating Noel's face. 

Eventually, Noel had to have this woman, had to be embedded in her hot wet folds. Once Noel stopped she was able to catch her breath, but her legs felt weak. Noel, in a low voice muttered that her wanted to fuck her and fill her with his hot seed. She was more than ready, and lay back on the bed, legs spread. Noel mounted her, his cock aching, and easily slid deep insider of her, he letting out a groan, and she a sigh. Placing a hand on either side of Charlotte's head, he began thrusting hips as he bit his lip. She gripped him just right, and yet, he could slip easily in and out. Harder and harder he thrust into this beauty, her tits jiggling as she gently pulled his hair. Occasionally their eyes met, but knowing they were doing something they shouldn't they could not maintain the gaze.

Shaking the bed, Charlotte could feel her orgasm wash over her in waves as she gasped and arched her back. Every time she came Noel could feel it, and eventually it became too much. Wound tight like a spring, he finally let go, thrusting his seed deep within his lover, grunting as he gave her a few final thrusts. He then pulled out and lay on the bed next to her exhausted from the show, and of course their intense fucking. Charlotte could feel come oozing between her thighs as she smiled and looked at the ceiling with a satisfied smile. 

Noel reached over and touched her hair. "Will you say it?" Noel asked. "Say, what?" Charlotte asked. "Tell me in French that it is just the end of the world, in French, just like in my song."

"C'est juste la fin du monde, c'est juste la fin du monde!" Charlotte replied, hoping this affair wouldn't just be the end of the world.


End file.
